


Tricking the Soulless

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Tricking the Soulless

Gabriel smirked to himself, watching the shaggy haired hunter move. Pranking the Winchesters was on the top of his list of ‘fun things to do’. He’d heard what was going on with him- he was soulless. That just made him want to mess with him even more. However, he couldn’t do any old tricks, it had to really be good.

He’d start off in the minor leagues, and move his way up. It was obvious that Sam was waiting on Dean. So, he simply changed to look like the eldest hunter. Stepping out of the shadows, he shoved his hands in his pockets. “You really need a hair cut.” He smirked.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “And I’m sure that you need to get tested. Neither of us are doing that.” He told him, straight faced.

“Ouch.” Gabriel chuckled.

“Where’s your bag?”

He shrugged. “Crap. I’ll go grab it.” Gabriel smirked at Sam, knowing that Dean was about to turn the corner any minute now. He went into a close by building just a few minutes before Dean appeared.

“What the hell?” Dean snapped. “I’ve been trying to get your attention.”

Sam furrowed his brows. “You were just right here, talking to me.” He pointed to where Gabriel had been standing.

Dean looked at him like he was insane. “No, I wasn’t…”

* * *

He waited a couple days to do anything else. Everything Sam drank for the day tasted like Rockstar Punched. The first couple times Gabriel had to snap himself elsewhere to laugh. No use getting caught. It was obvious that it was bothering Sam, and it was starting to really get to him.

By that night, he was avoiding most drinks. He’d tried different things all day long, with no luck. Finally, that night, Gabriel put things back the way they were. He had to plan his next prank.

* * *

“Dean!” Sam bellowed.

Dean came out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth. “What?” He mumbled.

Sam’s jaw clenched as he held up his pants. “What the hell did you do to my pants?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Do you not see the issue here?!” He stood up, holding the pants up to his body. They were a good 4 sizes too small. “They’re ALL like this! Oh, and my shirts? All dyed pink.”

“Dude, that wasn’t me.” Dean cracked up, earning a glare from Sam.

* * *

Dean was sitting at the table, looking over the newspaper and sipping coffee when Sam came out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. Dean looked up, doing a double take, spitting out his coffee. “Dude. What did you do?!” He coughed.

“What are you talking about?”

“The, uh, purple hair?” He laughed.

Sam turned around and went back to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. “What the hell?”

“Sorry, not hell.” Gabriel was now sitting across from Dean. “Just little ol’ me.” He shrugged.

“Fix this!” Sam came out, pointing to his hair.

“Oh, don’t go getting your panties in a wad. It fades in a day. Just like the drinks.” He smirked.

“That was you?!”

Gabriel grinned. “I’ve been up to so much this past month. Just wait until you see my latest work.” He snapped away.

Sam growled, moving to his bag to get clothes. “OH COME ON!” He was pissed. Dumping out his bag, it was nothing but women’s underwear and lingerie. Dean was laughing so hard he had tears on his face. “Shut up, Dean.”

“Oh, that’s great. Look! They have little pieces of lace!” He said through the tears and laughter. 


End file.
